narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zō
Article Info This article seems to be fine, I think there's no false information at all. --Rasengan888 22:22, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :But what source is it? Jacce 06:32, 5 December 2008 (UTC) The credits from one of the episodes Automated transfer of Problem Report #16631 The following message was left by Taylert123 via on 2008-12-24 08:03:42 UTC should be deleted. Information is definitely incorrect I agree. There's already a page with this ANBu's real name. Delete this today.Orochidayu 22:22, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Why hasn't anyone deleted this yet?Orochidayu 20:29, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Deceased? How do we know that it was Otomatsu that dies? There's a white-robed ANBU who is currently appearing in the manga, which at least proves that there are several who wear white, so it might not necessarily be Otomatsu at the start of the Three-Tail filler. Dartblaze 05:47, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Voice actors The article listed this character's voice actors Jamieson Price (English) and Hideo Watanabe (Japanese). I couldn't find any reliable source for Jamieson Price. His official website wasn't a big help either. Can anyone confirm he was this character's voice actor? I did checked out several episodes and websites, looking for a source for this character's Japanese voice actor, but nothing reliable came up. Watanabe's official profile only says he was the voice actor for Yura. The Japanese Wikipedia also includes a character named Kikusuke. I also checked the ending credits for several episodes this character appears in, but none even credit him seperately. All of them group the ANBU members together as "Konoha's ANBU". Even so, Hideo Watanabe is not one of the voice actors listed. Yōji Ueda, Yukihiro Misono, Keigo Suzuki, Keiichi Kuwabara, Keiichi Takahashi, Ken'ichirō Matsuda all voiced ANBU members (most likely including this character), but Watanabe isn't among them. Can anyone else find a good source for this voice actor? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:40, 17 March 2009 (UTC) his name is his name is kirochi matahara. :And your source is? Jacce | Talk 05:21, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Voice Actor What is the source for Kirk Thornton being this characters voice actor? Simant (talk) 00:55, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Three Tails arc Could someone give me an episode and time of him in this arc? Simant (talk) 22:16, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :In the beginning of episode 90. Jacce | Talk 22:18, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Similar looking, although the creases above the eyes are slightly different could just be the angle viewing. I think i'm gonna go back and more closely look at the original anbu from invasion of konoha arc, see if i can find any discerning features beside mask. Also, probably should create a page for the jutsu that destroyed his body. Simant (talk) 22:29, January 5, 2010 (UTC) you guys messed up bad ,im confused I understand how Masashi sometimes changes the way he draws a character but the one that kills himself has more of a curve in his whiskers there more curved as our friend here has more straight angled wiskies but there's one thing you guys messed up on, your giving the anbu jutsus that were done in the pain ark and then you give him the jutsu that killed the other anbu in the tree tails ark, i under stand that every anbu has it but you made him the user of it wich is not possible since the user of the jutsu is obviously dead yet you dont say he is decieced and like i said you give him techniques that happen way after that incident, so yeah you guys kind of messed up a little "or a lot"--Black-Light (talk) 08:58, May 31, 2011 (UTC)Black-Light :For all intents and purposes we've made all the cat masked ANBU members the same person. Masashi has never drawn two ANBU in the same mask so we cannot help since it's an anime oversight/ error. We're not going to start naming them cat masked anbu 1, 2, 3.--Cerez365™ 11:15, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::so you basically made all the cat-masked anbu memebers one person?--Black-Light (talk) 23:35, May 31, 2011 (UTC)Black-Light :::essentially.--Cerez365™ 23:42, May 31, 2011 (UTC)